It's Just a Dream
by Random Dice
Summary: It immediately opened and they, instead of battle like with Puck or a complete dominance with Finn, danced was the word Quinn would use. Their movements were fluid, totally complying with the others need.


A/N: I know that the baby's name is going to be Beth, but I have all these prewritten, so we go with the names I picked and I don't care. She's Kimmy in this one, so enjoy it…I know the character's are a little OOC, but I like it, it shows a different side of the characters that I think is in there…

Disclaimer: I don't own Rachel or Quinn. :/ It's so sad, but hey, whatever.

_It's Just a Dream_

"No!" It was a hair splitting scream, startling Rachel and her dads, Clay and Sammie, into awakeness, their hearts beating faster than normal. They all jumped out of their cozy beds into the cold air of the house when the screams continued from the guest room down the hall from all of their bedrooms.

Rachel got there first, beating her fathers by mere seconds and she begun trying to wake the girl as her Papa and Daddy took the baby downstairs. The blonde's eyes snapped open and she quickly looked around the room, her hazel orbs fell on the empty crib, tears jumped from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh my god! It wasn't a dream! She really is gone! Oh god!" She sobbed and Rachel put her arms around Quinn's shaking body.

"Who's gone, Quinn?" She faintly heard Quinn squeak out _baby_.

"Oh Hun," her word choice didn't go unnoticed by the sobbing girl. "Kimmy is downstairs with my dads." Quinn pulled out of the diva's safe arms and immediately regretted it.

"Really?" The brunette's small, genuine smile put her at ease.

"Yes, really. Do you want me to go get her?" The thought of Rachel leaving at the moment seemed oddly terrifying to the young mother. She shook her head and dove into another hug in the arms of love and safety, it didn't hurt that she was warm from just rolling out of bed a minute ago.

She said, "Okay." And nothing else, just pet Quinn's bed head, rocked them back and forth and occasionally rubbed odd shapes in her back. Quinn felt so safe, so calm, she let her mind wonder. Finn's hugs weren't like this. As much as Quinn loved him, he wasn't comfortable; he was rocky, hard, muscley. It wasn't as nice. Puck, much like Finn, wasn't right, besides he was always trying to get in her pants.

But Rachel. She was soft, squishy in a good way and was constantly worrying about what she needed besides thinking only about herself. Whenever Quinn got like this, she would do the same thing and it always worked. When she would leave, the brunette would gently kiss her forehead, capturing them in a tender moment. It always made Quinn tingle, but she never told Rachel in fear of rejection, but she knew she couldn't keep it in forever.

"Rach?"

"Hmm?" She hummed, letting Quinn know she was listening despite the fact that her eyes were closed. She figured now would be the prefect time to do it, to just kiss those sweet, pouty lips that she dreamt about so many times. The blonde leaned forward quickly, not wanting her to realize what she was doing and to talk herself out of this.

Quinn felt the shorter girl freeze beneath her lips, but she didn't pull away. She moved her hands to Rachel's warm rounded cheeks, capturing her bottom lip in her mouth. Not letting her friend's statue like state bother her and suckled, trying to get some sort of reaction, any sort of reaction. After a couple of seconds, Quinn stopped her administrations and retracted her lips.

Opening her eyes, she saw the brunette's eyes closed, a blush clear up her neck, over her ears and splashed across her face. The blonde watched her counter part wet her pink lips with a swift flick her tongue and swallow like she had something thick was stuck in her throat.

When she opened her eyes, and even in the still dark room, Quinn could see love in the lust darkened orbs. It startled the young mother, but it would be a lie if she said it didn't turn her on immensely.

It was quick, almost to fast for Quinn to see, but she felt it. She felt the singer across from her grip the side of her night shirt, yank her closer to her body and smash their lips together, fusing them together in a searing kiss. Quinn slipped her tongue tentatively from her mouth and pressed it to Rachel's closed mouth. It immediately opened and they, instead of battle like with Puck or a complete dominance with Finn, danced was the word Quinn would use. Their movements were fluid, totally complying with the others need.

A cough broke them apart. The two looked to see Sammie in the doorway with Kimmy in his arms

"She wants her Mommie." He murmured with a knowing grin on his face. Quinn got up and Sammie transferred the girl to her. He walked away, but not before giving Rachel a look. Rachel stood.

"Well, I should-"

"Stay?" Her eyes were pleading and Rachel nodded. Both girls lay on the full sized bed, Kimmy in between them. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Their hands were clasped under the pillow and that's how were. All worries far from their minds.

_The End_

A/N: Did you see next week's episode? Why was Santana crying? She doesn't cry! It made me want to cry too, but I'm not a crier, so I didn't, but she looked like crap the entire Promo, I feel bad for her, I hope she's okay, don't you?


End file.
